


Things That Purr

by Phyr



Series: A Series of Kittens [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyr/pseuds/Phyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers a small purring thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Purr

They were on a mission. John couldn't remember were or how they would be getting back. Nuada was in charge of that because they had decided that things seemed to go better when John was not in charge. Usually.

"Nuada?"

"Again John?" Nuada sighs and turns around very slowly while not actually paying attention to John. "We have already gone over that say..ing...."

It is one thing to have the prince of the elves as your new partner in the BPRD, but it is quite another to have him silenced by a small purring blob-thing in your hands. Well, shoe as the case was.

"John… Please explain to me, in great detail, how you always seem to find small creatures and why they are always the ones that purr."

"Funny, what do i do with it?"

"I am very serious john. We are in an empty troll fort not used or inhabited by anything for centuries. And yet you, John, you mange to find an extinct spices of primordial slime."

"Great. Thanks. What the hell do I do with it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Not. Helping."

"John," Nuada reaches out to the squishy monster which happily slims it's way onto his hand "I truly have no idea. This creature was extinct before I was born into this world."

". . . Crap." John rubs his face trying to think of something, anything to do with the thing. "Did you ever hear if they were dangerous?"

"The stories told that they were harmless. Also, I do not think my sister will thank you if you attempt to 'give' it to her."

"I was thinking more of Abe but he probably wouldn't if it upset her. Hellboys son would probably love it. But I think his sister would probably try to eat it."

"She probably would."

"So..?"

"Nuala... Might not be opposed to caring for it until he is old enough to hide it from his sister. Which..."

"Which?"

"Which is why I believe he was hiding it in your room to begin with. As it seems to have a collar and tag."

"Oh for the love of.."

"Apparently his name is Mr. Squishy."

"Great. Just great. Your sister probably put him up to it."

"She did." Nuada says as he smirks at John.

"She... Did… Wait, Mr. Squishy? You helped him with the name didn’t you? I swear the two of you are the embodiment of internet trolls. God damnit Nuada, stop laughing!"

"I'm... Not..." Nuada makes some kind of failed hand wave.

"Like hell your not. You haven't made a snarky comment in a solid minuet .”

More useless hand waves from a 'not laughing' elven prince.

“God damnit nuada. It’s not that funny.” John pauses for half a breath “Were you trying to convince me that this was not just my discovery but my responsibility so he could keep his pet?”

“It was not my idea.” It was a slightly muffled response because Nuada still had his face hidden in his arms. The little blob was sitting on his head purring away.

“Really.” John was pretty sure his voice said just how 'not convinced' he was. “Please just laugh. I really don't want to write an incident report explaing to your sister how you died because you are too damn stubborn to laugh. Also, what is with you and putting Mr. with everything you name?”

This time a small laugh slipped from Nuada.


End file.
